pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Niya Konstantinova
Niya is a main character and protagonist of the Pokemon Heroes Series. She is one of the best friends and travelling companions of Sam, travelling with him accross the Pokemon World, along with Jeremy and Ayssandra. She acts as a mentor and teacher for both Sam and Alyssandra on their travels. Basic Information *Niya's dream is to open a Pokemon School for Trainers, Breeders and Coordinators *Niya's favourite food is grilled salmon and her least favourite food is eggplant *Niya's hobbies are participatcing in Pokemon Contests, travelling and playing with her Pokemon *It is currently unknown who Niya wishes to battle *Niya has currently caught and owned 6 different species of Pokemon (if different evolutionarty stages are counted) **This includes: **#6/210 Sinnoh Pokemon Early Life Niya was born in Twinleaf Town , to Michael and Rebekah Konstantinova ; immigrants from another country. As a child Niya was best friends with Alyssandra De Rossi. Growing up, Niya spent summers with her Aunt Fantina in Hearthome City, where she would be trained in Pokemon Battling and Pokemon Coordinating . It was Fantina who taught Niya that evolving a Pokemon--though making it stronger--changes the Pokemon, both in personality and familiarity, and sometimes unevolved Pokemon are stronger and better that evolved Pokemon. At the age of 10, Niya's family moved to Jubilife City when her father received a better job offer in the city. She constantly returned to Twinleaf Town for a few days every year to see her friends, and continued to spend summers with Fantina in Hearthome City. However, Niya's visits stopped when when Niya turned 14, and she received her first Pokemon, a Roserade, from her Aunt Fantina. Niya then decided to go on a Pokemon Journey of her own so that she could compete in Pokemon Contests in the Sinnoh Region. Niya travelled around for a year, winning ribbons in the Hearthome, Jubilife, Solaceon, Celestic and Floaroma Contests, eventually competing into the Sinnoh Grand Festival which she won. After travelling around Sinnoh, and winning the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Niya ventured to the Johto Region, competing in then Fallarbor, Slateport, Lilycove, Rustboro and Verdanturf Contests, again winning them so that she could compete in the Wallace Cup, which she also won. After winning the Wallace Cup Pokemon Contest Niya retired as a Pokemon Coordinator, and returned to Jubilife City at the age of 16, where she would remain, except for summers which she would spend with her Aunt Fantina, keeping her skills as a trainer sharp and in use. History Sinnoh Saga Niya first appeared in the series in the chapter Niya; Alyssandra's First Tournament, ''appearing to Alyssandra, Sam and Jeremy on the morning of Alyssandra's first contest in Jubilife City. She calmed Alyssandra of her nerves before her first contest, and proceeded to spend the rest of the day with her, trying to prepare her for a victory in the Contest. She went backstage with Alyssandra during her performance in the Contest, coaching her from behind the scenes, and offering her advice between rounds. Her advice pays off, allowing Alyssandra to win her first Contest Ribbon. In the next chapter, ''Poketch Problems, ''Niya does research on why Sam and Jeremy's Starly are constantly competing against each other for everything, even seemingly small things. This natural Darwinian fued between the two Pokemon cause Sam and Jeremy to begin fighting as well, which causes them to go off on their own in the city. Niya follows Sam to a small cafe in one of the side streets of the city, and confronts him there about his feelings towards the fued with Jeremy, as well as towards Alyssandra. She also becomes a trusted confidant of Sam's, as he explained to her the reason why he came to the cafe in the first place. Niya later joins the others in helping out Looker and Officer Jenny by stopping a Team Galactic plot. Team Galactic had taken over The Poketch Company building, and had taken all of the workers hostage while they used the company's Poketch PC Application--which allowed trainers to withdraw and deposit Pokemon to and from their PC at will from anywhere--to steal trainers' Pokemon. While people rioted outside in the streets outside the building, Niya and the others snuck into the building's back entrance, and split up to find out where Team Galactic was operating from. Finally, the group reunited inside of the Electrical Room of the building, and battled the Team Galactic Grunts, defeating them easily. This heroic feat earned them Merit Badges from Looker, and honorable mention in the newspapers by Officer Jenny. In the chapter following, ''En Route to Oreburgh, Niya begins to aid Sam with her knowledge of Pokemon battles, in order to prepare him and his Pokemon for their first Gym Battle to come. Along with Jeremy and Alyssandra, Niya begins to repeatedly battle against Sam and his Pokemon, giving them more experience against different types of Pokemon, as well as helping them learn new moves, which will give Sam's Staravia and Luxio a better chance at defeated Roark's rock type Pokemon. She is present when a wild Buneary bounces through the camp and steals some of their food before running off into the woods with Alyssandra in hot pursuit. In the chapter, Mime Jr.'s Play Time, Niya, along with the rest of the group, is stuck inside of their tent--and has been for several days--by torrential rainstorms that seem to come and go seemingly out of nowhere. When Alyssandra's Mime Jr. goes missing, Niya goes with Alyssandra to track it down and bring it back home. Niya uses her Glameow while Alyssandra uses her Shinx to help track down the Pokemon. Eventually, Niya and Alyssandra come across Mime Jr., playing with a Bonsly and Happiny, and is there when Alyssandra catches the two Pokemon so that Mime Jr. wont be lonely when he is sent to Professor Rowan. In the thirteenth chapter, Oreburgh Gate, An Old Teacher, Niya and the others finally reach the Pokemon Center outside of Oreburgh Gate, where they decide to call home. As they do, Niya is introduced for the first time to Professor Rowan. During the call home, Niya--and everyone else--learn of the horrible things that Team Galactic is capable of, and how far they are willing to go to achieve their goals. This causes her and the others to make a promise to Professor Rowan, Mrs. Fernandes and Sam's Grandmother, that they would no longer interfere in the plans of Team Galactic. Upon entering the dining hall after the conversation, the group is reunited with their old Trainer School teacher, Professor Alexios. They learn that he has been studying into the creation myths of the Sinnoh Region, and that he is on his way to Oreburgh City to delve deeper into these myths. In the next chapter, The Tunnel of Terror, Niya and the others arrive at Oreburgh Gate and prepare to enter the cave together. Upon entering, they realize that the path is diverged and so Niya decides to go with Jeremy while Alyssandra went with Sam. Not much is known of Niya and Jeremy's travels through their tunnel, except that Jeremy caught a battling Cranidos and Bastiodon and that they arrived to the exit first. Niya exited the cave with the others upon Alyssandra and Sam's arrival and the group arrives at Oreburgh City. In the chapter, Sam's First Gym Battle, Niya stayed with Jeremy and Alyssandra on the sidelines of the battlefield while Sam battled Roark for his first Gym Badge. She cheered him on along with the others, and applauded the use of Staravia's Steel Wing and Luxio's Iron Tail against Roark's Onix and Geodude respectively which she and Jeremy spent time teaching them on the way to Oreburgh City. In Return to Jubilife, Team Galactic Attacks, Niya returns with the group to Jubilife City on their way to Floaroma Town. When she arrives with the others she sees Professor Rowan being accosted by several Team Galactic grunts. She and the others defend Professor Rowan and the grunts disperse and leave the city. Niya then went with the Professor and her friends to the Cafe Sole where Professor Rowan explained that he had discovered that the ancient Pokemon Jeremy and Sam had sent him were in fact, wild. He then explained that he had discovered the locations of the herds, and that is why Team Galactic had gone after him. After the Professor accepted Sam's offer to move his studies and Pascal to Sam's house in Twinleaf Town to stay safe, Niya goes with the rest of the group to check into their hotels, spending the next few days in Jubilife City to enjoy some R and R. In the following chapter,'' En Route, Route 204, Niya is encountered midway through the chapter, where she is playing with her Pokemon at the camp. While Jeremy cooks the groups dinner, she spends time with Sam by the river, where they try to guess the shapes of clouds that pass. Later on, when it is revealed that Alyssandra is missing, she uses her Glameow to track her down. This takes the group to a clearing where Alyssandra is sleeping, while a Chingling dances around her. They learn that Chingling helped Alyssandra regain some lost sleep, and the group returns to camp after Alyssandra catches the wild Pokemon. In the chapter, In the Caves of 204, Niya travels with the rest of the group through the Ravaged Path. Though their path is initially cleared, towards they exit they are ambushed by a wild Bronzong and Weavile. Niya reveals here that she has no interest in catching her own Pokemon while the group travels through the Sinnoh Region, coming along only to help mentor Sam and Alyssandra. Jeremy and Sam battle and capture the wild Pokemon and the group continues to Floaroma Town. In, Floaroma Town, The Festival of Honey, Niya is present when Jeremy's Luxio is returned to him by Professor Rowan. After Professor Rowan gives Jeremy advice on how to care for his starved Luxio, Niya and her friends go to Floaroma Meadow to observe in, and participate in the Floaroma Town Festival of Honey. Niya observes her friends while they catch Bug Pokemon in the honey contest, which a boy named Tommy ends up winning. After the contest, Niya and her friends enjoy the festival for the day. In the chapter, Showdown at the Valley Windworks, Niya and her friends meet up with Looker and plan to go after a team of Team Galactic grunts who have infiltrated the Valley Windworks. Niya goes with her friends to break into the windworks and stop Team Galactic, but after breaking in they meet Galactic Commander Mars, who stalls them with conversation while her grunts reach their objective. After their conversation with Commander Mars, the group discovers that Team Galactic has stolen energy from the windworks for an unknown purpose, and Mars escapes under the cover of a smoke bomb, forcing the group to leave. Upon exiting the windworks, Looker appears with the police force and Officer Jenny, but they are too late. Alyssandra's Buneary then evolves into a Lopunny and Sam is gifted by a Drifblim by a worker of the Valley Windworks as thanks for ridding the place of Team Galactic. In ''Floaroma Contest, Niya waited behind the stage with Jeremy and Sam while Alyssandra competed in the contest. Here she spoke with Naila, who appeared before the trio while Alyssandra was doing the appeal portion of the contest. After Alyssandra returned from her appeal section, she left with Niya to redo her hair. Afterwards, Sam goes out to dinner with Jeremy, Niya and Alyssandra to celebrate her victory. In the next chapter, On to Route 205, Niya camps out with her friends on top of a hill on Route 205, and the foursome remembers their childhoods in Twinleaf Town, where they would sneak out at night and sleep out under the stars on Old Man's Hill, named so for the old man who lived on top of the hill a long time ago and died when he tripped and fell down it. The group also remembers the constellations they invented, and their wishing start which they pledged their vow on many years prior, promising to travel together one day and die together in the end. In the follwing chapter, Fuego Ironworks, a pair of Ambipom show up and steal the group's Pokedexes. While Sam manages to save Niya's and Jeremy's, his and Alyssandra's are stolen and Sam and the group proceeds to chase them down, finally being forced to stop at a river. From here the group splits up, with Alyssandra and Sam moving ahead to get the Ambipom while Jeremy and Niya returned to camp to prevent another theft. Niya remained at the camp for the remainder of the chapter, but bore witness to the second raid on the group's camp by the two Ambipom. In Battle Royale, Part 2, ''Niya and the group is eating breakfast at a Pokemon Center, the morning after a horrible storm rained them in. Cut off from electricity, technology and with the roads close, they try to figure out things to do. While they debate suggestions, Sam falls asleep and remembers his recurring dream that returned to him the night prior. Sam wakes up, but shortly after, passes out again and awakens to find everyone watching over him. Niya then takes Sam upstairs to rest, where she intends to get answers from him. Sam confides everything about the dream in her, but the two are stumped as to why it happens and what it means. In the chapter, ''The Coming Storm, Niya is first seen with Jeremy supporting Sam, who is having a hard time walking on his own, still weakened from his passing out even after leaving the Pokemon Center. The group finds that Sam's state has not bettered in the day that they have been travelling, and in fact is worsening. Agreeing that Sam is too sick to travel, they decide to camp on the side of the path until Sam is better. When the storm picks up, Niya, along with Jeremy attempt to stop Alyssandra from flying away with the Drifloon, but fails to do so. In the next chapter, Eterna Forest, Seperate Ways, Niya and Jeremy are watching over the camp while the storm continues outside. It has been three days since Alyssandra went missing, and Sam is still asleep and sickly. While Sam sleeps, Jeremy and Niya speak, becoming closer than they initially were, as Jeremy seems to reveal his inner emotions about the group's situation to Niya. When Sam wakes up, the two are seen sitting outside with their Pokemon by a campfire before he tells them they are going to find Alyssandra. In Eterna's Ancient Mansion, Niya, Jeremy and Sam have caught up to Niya using Niya's Glameow and its ability to track scent. After three days of searching, they reached the Old Chateau in search of Alyssandra. While discussing the history of the mansion, it is learned that the family made their fortune on Pokemon Ranching, but were driven out of business and into bankruptcy by Sam's grandfather, Salvatore Accardi. It is also revealed the the family patriarch at the time, Jonathan MacAbre, tried to destroy Salvatore's business with underhanded tricks, eventually leading the Accardis to train their Pokemon for battle prior to being sold, becoming the undoing of the MacAbre family and fortune. The group then hears Alyssandra scream, and runs into the abandoned mansion to find her, only to discover her coming from the basement, perfectly fine. What they heard turns out to be a shriek of victory, as Alyssandra just caught a wild Mismagius who had been controlling a group of Ghastly to make the house seem more haunted then it was. It is also revealed the Sam caught a Honchkrow, allowing him to discover that Team Galactic was searching for him and his friends. Shortly after, the group departs from the mansion and work their way towards Eterna City. In the following chapter Trouble in Eterna, Niya and the group arrives in Eterna City only to find the city is completely deserted. After trying to look around the place, they are called into a nearby Pokemon Center by a whispering figure. The figure turns out to be Looker, who is investigating Team Galactic actions in town. He tells the group that Team Galactic has a headquarters set up in Eterna City, and has become more active in the past few days, kidnapping locals and their Pokemon if they get in the way, as well as kidnapping anyone who could be a potential help to most travelling trainers. When Looker explains that they just recently kidnapped the Police Force, as well as the local Nurse Joy, Sam, Jeremy, Alyssandra and Niya agree to help him stop Team Galactic by bringing an end to their Eterna City operations. The group devises a plan of attack and makes their way to the headquarters, trying to infiltrate it. In the chapter Eterna's Tower, Niya and the group sneaks behind the Galactic Eterna Building, but soon come face to face with a young girl whom Looker introduces as Gardenia, the local Gym Leader. After Gardenia decides that she will join Looker while the group searches the building, everyone splits up in order to look for the Galactic Commander in charge. Alyssandra decides to travel with Jeremy, while Sam travels with Niya. While looking for the leader of the Team Galactic operations in the area, Sam and Niya come across the captives that Team Galactic had taken from Eterna City recently. However, their search is halted as two researchers of Team Galactic, one being named as Charon, come down to examine their "experiments" causing Niya to become horrified by the things done to some of the prisoners of Team Galactic. After discussing some of the horrible things they've done to other people in the past, the researchers leave and Sam and Niya decide to push on through the building. Eventually the two reach the top floor where they find Mars and another woman, who introduces herself as Jupiter. Jupiter explains that she is incharge of the Galactic operations in Eterna City, and has been the one calling the shots since Sam fell unconcious. Niya dashes after Mars before the elevator closes while Sam battles Jupiter. It is unknown what occured between Niya and Mars, but Sam notes that by Niya's bruised state, the chase came to blows and she is seen being treated by the local Nurse Joy. In the thirtieth chapter, Family, Niya is with the group eating breakfast at the Pokemon Center in Eterna City; eating the rationed food that has been distributed across the town while new food is being brought in from the south. Niya helps Sam prepare for his Gym Battle against Gardenia when Professor Rowan, Deolinda Fernandes, and Palmer enter the Pokemon Center looking for Sam. They explain that, although Sam's grandmother is too sick to come watch him, they decided to stop by and visit and watch his Gym Battle. Rort soon appears as well, led in by Sakura, a green haired youth who is the granddaughter of Professor Rowan. Rort also reveals that Gardenia is his granddaughter and Roark is his nephew, being the son of Rort's younger brother. During this conversation it is also revealed that Palmer was once a student of Sam's Grandfather, who taught the Tower Tycoon everything he knew. Niya follows Sam and the others towards the Eterna Gym to witness the battle. In the chapter Eterna's Gym Leader, Niya cheers on Sam along with the rest of his friends in the stands. Niya sits behind Jeremy his mother and Rort, as well as Alyssandra during the battle, and remains calm, yet proud of Sam and her teachings throughout the entire battle. After Sam wins the battle, Niya and the othersm as well as Sakura Oak, celebrate outside of the Gym and are soon joined by the adults and Gardenia and then head out for a celebration dinner in Sam's honor. In The Necklace, ''Niya and the others are saying goodbye to Professor Rowan, Deolinda and Sakura Oak as they prepare to return home by the National Fearow Transportation Service. Niya and the group prepare to continue their travels and head towards Cycling Road, where Professor Rowan suggests they stop by the caves beneath the elevated pathway. After the Professor and the others leave, the group leaves the Pokemon Center in search of a bike rental place and continue their travels after so long. In the chapter, ''Eterna's Gym Leader, Sam battles Gardenia for his second badge. With his Luxio out of commision from the battle against Jupiter, and his Cranidos and Empoleon at a type disadvantage, Sam leaves the battle entirely up to his Staravia. The first round sees Sam's Staravia up against Gardenia's Turtwig. After several quick and fast maneouvering, Staravia outflies, outperforms and defeats Turtwig, winning Sam the first round. The second round gets harder, as Staravia's attacks don't land due to Gardenia's Cherrim's Safeguard defense. With his friends cheering him on in the stands, Sam and Staravia last out the battle and break through the barrier with brute force, however, this leaves Staravia out of commission along with Cherrim. With only one Pokemon left for Gardenia, and Sam's last two choices both at a type advantage, Sam goes on his gut instinct and calls on Empoleon to battle. Empoleon is pitted against Gardenia's Roserade, but after taking very heavy damage, Empoleon seemingly reads Sam's mind and commands itself during the battle, skillfully taking out Roserade with a combination of speed, power and its trusty Bide attack. Having won the battle, Sam receives his Forest Badge as proof of victory, and to celebrate takes everyone out in the stands, including Gardenia, for dinner. While he, his friends, and Sakura Oak celebrate outside of the Gym, the adults, namely Palmer and Professor Rowan, have hushed discussions about secrets that seem to trail back decades. Professor Rowan also reveals that he has a gift for Sam from his grandmother, something the old professor feels Sam will need in the future. In The Necklace, Sam, Niya, Jeremy and Alyssandra were seeing off Professor Rowan, Deolinda and Sakura Oak remain with the group as they prepare to return home by the National Fearow Transportation Service. Just before leaving, Professor Rowan gives Sam a black crystal necklace that instantly starts to give off interesting vibes to Sam as he holds it in his hands. Sam recognizes the mysterious necklace as the one his grandfather had always worn, and realizes that his grandmother had given it to him now. While Sam realizes what having this necklace means, he and Alyssandra have a moment together, and Alyssandra puts the necklace on Sam herself. Pleased and proud, Sam and the group prepare to continue their travels and head towards Cycling Road, where Professor Rowan suggests they stop by the caves beneath the elevated pathway. In the thirty third chapter, Cycling Road Adventures, several hours after Professor Rowan, Sakura and Deolinda departed from Eterna City, Niya, Jeremy, Alyssandra and Sam begin their travels on Cycling Road. After a half a day of travel through the summer heat, they decide to take a lunch break by a set of stairs. Sam, tired of the squabbling between Niya and Jeremy, suggests that they explore Wayward Cave in Route 206 beneath Cycling Road. In agreement with Sam's plan, the group quickly eats their lunch and they begin their adventures through the cave. Travelling through the dark, winding tunnels of Wayward Cave, the group encounters a loud roar, followed by several tremors that shake the entire cave. Worried for what the roaring might be, and fearing that it might be an over-territorial Garchomp that had discovered the group, the foursome prepares to exit the cave, only to have Sam find a passed out Gible in the corner of the cave. After Niya explains that this Gible ended up this way after being beaten in a terrotorial battle with another Gible, Sam captures it. His celebration is cut short as the Gible's angry mother, an enraged Garchomp discovers this and chases the group with intent to kill. Scared for their lives, the group attempts to escape from the Garchomp, but Jeremy soon finds his leg trapped beneath some fallen rocks. Scared for his well being, Sam jumps between the Pokemon and Jeremy in order to save his friend, and to everyone's surprise, the Garchomp suddenly becomes friendlier to Sam. While Niya and Alyssandra provide basic first aid to Jeremy, Sam talks the Garchomp into being caught and becoming Jeremy's Pokemon, to make up for him being injured. After the Garchomp is caught, the group leaves the caves, and calls for a local Pokemon Ranger to escort them to the nearest Pokemon Center in order for Jeremy to receive proper medical treatment. In the chapter ''The Truth Revealed, ''after arriving at the Pokemon Center on Cycling Road, the group discovers that Jeremy's leg has a minor fracture on it, and that he will need several days rest before they can travel again. While waiting for Jeremy to heal, Niya encounters Professor Alexios in the dining hall. Excited to see her old teacher, Niya enters the call center to speak with Alyssandra, revealing that she ran into Professor Alexios. Upon hearing this, Professor Rowan reveals that Professor Alexios should not be studying as a Professor anymore, as he had his license revoked and was barred from the scientific community many years ago. Professor Rowan also mentions that Professor Alexios is somewhat mad, and caution must be used around him. He warns Alyssandra to get Sam and the groups' Pokemon, just in case things get violent. Before saying goodbye, he tells Alyssandra that Sam must--for some reason--shake Professor Alexios' hand. Niya then rushes back to distract Alexios while Alyssandra grabbed Sam. After finding him on the balcony of their room, the two of them return to the dining area. Sam quickly questions Alexios, and upon shaking his hand, is transported into a vision where he stares down at Alexios in pain, and reveals that he knows the truth, before being returned to reality. Though no one else saw what happened between the two, Professor Alexios leaves abruptly. Weirded out and weakened by this encounter with his former teacher, Sam is escorted up to the room by Niya while Alyssandra goes to check on Jeremy. Personality Niya is the mentor figure of the group, and as such, despite her joking nature and constant sarcastic reparté between her and Sam, is probably the most mature of the group. Niya is the calmest of the group, always keeping a cool head, in the toughest of situations, only very rarely reacting to things as one would normally do. One of these rare times being her on the verge of tears upon hearing the demonic experiements proposed by Charon during the invasion of the Galactic Eterna Building. Niya's levelheaded ways have been the inspiration and ideal attitude for battle and contests that Sam and Alyssandra are trying to replicate under her tutelage. Niya is also shown to be a natural born teacher, as she states that her dream is to open up a Pokemon School for Trainers, Coordinators and Breeders, as well as volunteering to take on Sam and Alyssandra as her pupils upon joining their group. Niya is extremely well learned, with a vast wealth of knowledge from things such as Pokemon and their behavior, to the different places and locations within the Sinnoh Region, and is usually the groups primary source of information on Pokemon behavior at times when Professor Rowan is not available for contact, as it was Niya who diagnosed the competetive nature of Sam and Jeremy's Staravia, as well as the reason why Sam's Gible was unconcious when it was found. On occasion, Niya has been praised as a natural genius, due to her talent for Battling and Contests. Niya's cool-headedness, however, does not interfere with her personal feelings for people, as she has no trouble being close with Jeremy, Sam and Alyssandra, for many years in fact. Though, it is perhaps her cool-headedness that makes her choose to have a more sarcastic, witty relationship with Sam and Jeremy than she does with Alyssandra. Her understanding and calm head even in the face of the most absurd or devasting news, based upon her entire ideal of being calm and collected, is what makes her a confedant and personal advisor to her friends, particularly Sam and Alyssandra, as Jeremy tends to be a bit more reserved. As it was Niya who Sam confided in about his recurring dreams, and she was able to help Jeremy through his doubts about becoming a Pokemon Ranger and telling his family. Just like all of her friends, Niya too has a strong sense of justice, and will constantly, voluntarily, join with Looker or the police force in order to stop Team Galactic in any way she can. Though calm, and somewhat "cool", Niya is not too mature or grown up to stop playing with her Pokemon, as she spends most of her free time either playing with them, or even talking with them. This is due to Niya's personal belief that Pokemon, like people, need stimulation emotionally and socially often, and it is important for a Trainer-Pokemon Bond to develop due to a closeness and understanding between Trainer and Pokemon. Something Niya tries desperately to pass on to her students. It is also extremely possible that Niya has detachment issues, as she is dead set against evolving her Pokemon, claiming that a Pokemon's strength comes from its bond with its Trainer, and that evolution doesn't always make it stronger. She also feels evolution changes the Pokemon's personality, and is detractive to the Trainer-Pokemon Bond. Category:Main Characters Category:All Characters Pokemon Pokemon Currently In Rotation Pokemon With Professor Rowan/At the Ranch Ribbons Sinnoh This is a list of ribbons obtained by Niya during the Sinnoh Pokemon Contests: *Jubilife Ribbon *Floaroma Ribbon *Hearthome Ribbon *Solaceon Ribbon *Celestic Ribbon *Sinnoh Grand Festival Ribbon Hoenn This is a list of ribbons obtained by Niya during the Hoenn Pokemon Contests: *Rustboro Ribbon *Slateport Ribbon *Verdanturf Ribbon *Fallarbor Ribbon *Lilycove Ribbon *Wallace Cup Ribbon Trivia *Niya is the only character who is anti-evolution so far in the series **All of Niya's Pokemon, with the exception of her Roserade, are in their first evolutionary form **None of Niya's Pokemon have been evolved; even her Roserade was gifted to her in that form *Niya is the oldest principle character in the series *Niya is also the only character in the princple characters to have already travelled on a Pokemon Journey and to have seen more than one Region *Currently, Niya is the only character in the series who refuses to catch Pokemon *Niya has the smallest immediate family of the entire principle cast with only her parents, herself and her Aunt Fantina included as known family members *Niya is one of the few characters who are of foreign descent (i.e. not from the five main regions), the others being Fantina her aunt, her mother Rebekah, and her father Michael. **Despite being of foreign descent, the exact place of descent is unknown and never named *Niya has caught the least amount of Pokemon in the series Category:Main Characters Category:All Characters